The Last Drawing
by Musicfreak25
Summary: One last drawing to give before she leaves. but she can't find him...and then it's time to go. Will she ever get to give it to him? Lawliet oneshot. rate T to be safe sry summary isn't that good


An L Lawliet One Shot,

I just wanted to say thanks for asking!!! Jessi-Skeleton, l love to write, even if am not that good so if you don't like it please tell me! Anyway on with the story.

This is what you look like. When your hair is down it goes to the middle of your back and your eyes are green…..cuz I say so. :) And your name is Jessica in honor of Jessi-Skeleton. :)

I was in my favorite spot at Whammy's, the window seat in the front room. I was just sitting there wait for my best friend in the whole world to come and visit, Lawliet. He had been away on a big important case and had just finished. When I first came to Whammy's I was the weird little girl who liked to draw. I would always be locked up in my room doodling away the days. But one special day I was going to the library to get a new book I literally ran into a boy about a year older than me. He had messy black hair and the cake he was carrying was now on his shirt. I blushed about 100 shades of red and apologized over and over again saying I was a klutz. But he just held up his hand and asked me if I would like to go and get a new piece with him. That was one of the happiest days of my life. And now after remembering that day I returned my gaze to the front gate from my drawing and saw him walking up the walk with his hands in his pockets and hunched over. I quickly ran to the door and throw it open to face a smiling Lawliet. As he reached the door he pulled my into a big hug.

"I have missed you Jessica. How have you been over these 4 months?" He asked taking my hand and leading me into the big front room again, where everyone was now sitting waiting for Lawliet to come sit and talk.

"Good I have a few new drawings I want to show you, but before I do I have to talk to Roger. So I will see you later." I said letting go of his hand and walking off to Roger's office. "You wanted to see me?" I asked taking a seat in the big chair across from his desk.

"Yes, Jess, I have good news for you. I was talking to a few men from America and they are willing to take you under their wing and help you become a CIA agent." He said with a smile. "If you want, I mean you are going to be 18 in a few months and weren't you going to go to America anyway and do that?" He asked with a smile.

"ARE YOU FOR REAL?" I shouted. "I WOULD LOVE TO!" I said running over to him and giving him a big hug.

"That is what I wanted to hear. You leave tonight." He said with a sad smile.

"I leave tonight? But what about all my friends here, and….and Lawliet just got back…..I wanted to have a little time with him before he left." I said looking at my feet.

"I'm sorry Jess, but they want you to come as soon as you can. And their training program starts soon. So you have to leave tonight." He said getting up and walking me to my room. "You can take 3 bags. 1 carry on and 2 under the plane. I will be back to check on you in an hour. Then with have to leave. I know this must be hard for you but it is what's best." He said walking out of my room.

I knew this day would come. The day I would have to leave the house. But was hoping on spending a few days with my friends, saying goodbye and remembering the good days. But I guess that it wouldn't happen. So as I packed I cried silently. Packing all the things I would need right away in my carry on and my clothes and other thing in my 2 other bags. I was done in about 20 minutes. I didn't have a lot of stuff. So once I was done is carried my stuff to the door and went to find the boys. First was Near. Him and I would always build things out of dice and do fun puzzles. I gave him a nice drawing of one of the biggest building we ever built. I had taken a picture of it with him sitting on it. And made it into a drawing.

"Where are you going, Jess?" He asked with a few tears in his eyes.

"I'm going to follow my dreams. I'm going to America to become a CIA agent." I said with a small smile.

"I know that is what you want to do. But I will miss you." He said hugging me so hard we almost fell over.

"It's ok Near. We will see each other again, some day." I said taking his hand and going to find Mello.

Mello and I weren't close friends, but friends still the same. We would sit and talk, him eating chocolate and me drawing. But sometimes we would practice our fighting skills. I would always win and he would always tell me if I told anyone he would shave off all my hair…..and so I never told anyone. I gave him a picture of him and me sitting on the front window having one of our talking days.

"So you're going to America?" He said taking a bit out of his chocolate. "Well I hope you don't die." He said taking the drawing

"Shut up." I said punching him in the arm smiling; I knew he was just trying to be a gangster. So I pulled him into a big hug, "I'll miss you too."

"Ok……ok your killing me." He shouted.

"Oh, sorry. Come on we have to find Matt." I said grabbing both of their hands and pulling them to Matt's room. He was always playing games and doing computer stuff. He was my second best friends here. The first being Lawliet. The drawing I gave him was of me and him playing video games and laughing our heads off.

"I'm going to miss you." he said pulling me into a hug.

"I'm going to miss you all." I said pulling them all into a big hug. "Ok, well I have one last drawing to give…..where is Law…"

"Jess, it's time to go." Roger called from the front room.

I had to say goodbye to Lawliet but I couldn't find him as I walked to the front room. And I was hoping he would come out of the door as I climbed into the car. But as we drove away I knew I would not see him again. Then I saw him, in my old room watching the car drive away, and it looked like he was crying. And as I looked at the drawing I had made for him I knew I had to see him again. And give it to him.

But I learned I was too late about 6 years later. I was so busy with my new job to look him up. I know that that is not a good reason. But with mission after mission. It was hard to find time for anything other than work. But on one of the days I had off I got a phone call. It was from Roger. I would have been happy to hear from him again. But the news he gave me broke my heart. Lawliet had died. Trying to rid the world of Kira. That night I cried for hours. I had lost my best friends……..and the man I loved. I was going to tell him that day I left but I didn't have time. So I promised myself that I would see him again but I broke that promise. So as I sat on the plane to Japan, I pulled out that drawing I had made all those years ago. It was of me and Lawliet, sitting in my room sharing our first kiss. It was the day he left. He had walked into my room. Told me his feelings and kissed me and then walked out. I had felt the same way but I couldn't move my legs to go and tell him. So I waited for the day he would come back. And that was 4 months later. The day I left. Now he would never know how I felt.

After the plane landed I got a taxi and went to his grave. I sat their crying. About 2 hours later it started to get dark. So I place the picture next to his grave and walked to my hotel.

The next day I woke up and started to think I needed a frame for the picture. So I got one at the hotel gift store and walked to his grave. Only to find that it wasn't there. But in its place was a note. It read;

Jess,

I'm still alive. But I can't see you in person. I'm still trying to catch Kira and make the world a safer place. Please know that I love you. And that once this is all over you and I can be together.

Love L.

P.s please burn this.

Well that is it. I hope you liked it. And Jessi-Skeleton, if you didn't like it I have another ending in my head. So if you want me to change it I will. :) And as I was writing this I was listing to my new CD. And I have the best song for you. It's 'I'll Run by The Cab.' Again I hope you liked it. :)


End file.
